Ninja School Musical!
by miss.ninja.kimi
Summary: [Hiatus]High School Musical Parody! Sasuke's been seen as the best fighter on is team, but what if he wants to pursue a singing career too? Can this pinkhaired ninja help him? R&R!


A/N: Alrighty High School Musical fans and Naruto fans, get ready for the one, the only, NINJA SCHOOL MUSICAL! Get ready for the best parody of the year! Buckle your seatbelts kiddos, this is one heck of a ride!  
And even if you don't like HSM, you should find this hilarious anyway. Prepare for tons of out of character characters.

I do not own High School Musical or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Start of Something New**

Sasuke and his brother Itachi were play fighting. This time, they weren't trying to kill each other, just sharpening their skills. Sasuke grinned and tossed a kunai at his brother, who didn't dodge it in time.

"Nice," he said with a smirk pulling the kunai out of his arm quickly. "One more round?"

"Hey…" Sasuke started suspiciously. "Why have you been so nice to me since we were on this cruise?'

"Well, we needed someone to play the father figure, and since I killed him…"

"Oh yeah, but what about the mom who's supposed to come in right now?"

"Eh, I brought her back to life."

"So why couldn't you just bring Dad back to life too?"

"Because I'm lazy, ok?" Itachi boomed. "Now follow your script and keep fighting!"

"Are you guys ever going to stop practicing?' Sasuke's mom asked, coming into the room wearing a flowing gown. "We're on vacation!"

"One more round, ok?" Sasuke asked, and the two began to fight again. The two flung kunai at each other again, and Sasuke used Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Great Fireball Technique and burned him to a crisp.

"You progress everyday." Itachi said, going to get some water to put out the fire on his singed robes.

Sasuke's mom sighed, and took hold of Sasuke's arm. "You're not going to be anti-social on this trip." she said, storming out of the room. "Besides, I want alone time with Itachi."

"Uh…" Sasuke stammered as his mom dragged him down the hall. "You want alone time…with my brother!"

"DON'T QUESTION THE WAY I RAISE MY KIDS!" Sasuke's mom boomed and stopped at this 'Teen Ninja' party.

"Go on, have fun!" the woman said, trying to calm down while pushing Sasuke inside and making sure to close the door.

Sasuke looked around, the party was really noisy, with tons of flashing lights, people dancing and having fun, and they all looked like they knew each other. He sighed and sat down in a chair and watched everyone else.

"All right everyone!" someone up on the stage yelled into a microphone. "Let's count down to the beginning of the year with a little karaoke! Any volunteers?"

No one volunteered, only snickered a little and laughed.

"Well…" the announcer guy said, looking frustrated. "I'll have to find us some volunteers!"

The spotlight danced around the party area. One of the lights settled on Sasuke and another settled on a pink haired ninja, who was engulfed in a book.

"Come on up "volunteers"!" the announcer guy said, while people cheered. Sasuke grudgingly walked up to the stage and the pink haired ninja was urged by people standing nearby to go up. She left her book on her chair unwillingly and walked up to the stage.

"You're gonna thank me for this…" the announcer guy said with a smirk giving Sasuke and the pink haired female microphones. The room was silent as the music started playing and the lyrics to the song showed up on a small TV screen.

Sasuke gripped his mike and gulped. He hoped Itachi would kill his mom…again…after he was done with this…

"Living in my own world…" Sasuke sang softly,

"Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance"

Sasuke looked over at the pink haired ninja who looked frightened too. She began to sign, hands over her chest.

"I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart To all the possibilities"

"I know…" they sang together.

"But now." the girl sang. "Something has changed."

"Never felt this way…" the sang together.

"And right here tonight." the girl sang again, warming up to the song,

"This could be the start," Sasuke and the girl sang. "Of something new…"

"It feels so right to be here with you…" Sakura said, and it looked like she meant it.

"Oohh…" Sasuke started up. "And now, looking in your eyes."

"I feel in my heart…"

"The start of something new…"

The crowd cheered as the twosome finished the song. Sasuke smiled, and looked over at to the pink haired girl, but she had left.

Sasuke quickly found her, rummaging in her purse. He smiled over at her.

"So how was your vacation?" he asked, trying not to be anti-social.

"Eh, it's going okay…" the pink-haired girl said, not looking up from her purse. She then looked at Sasuke, opened her mouth to say something and then closed it.

The two were in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Er…" she started. "What's my lines again?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "…Just take out your cell phone and take a picture of me, and Ill do the same."

She rummaged in her purse some more. "Since when do ninjas have cell phones?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "Cut! We'll have to use something else to take the pictures with!"

The director walked onto the screen looking frustrated. "Don't question the making of this movie! I'm paying you all by the hour so stop screwing up!"

"Well," Sakura said thoughtfully, trying to calm the director down. "We could have a bloopers section in our DVD."

"That'll cost us more money!" the director explained, throwing his hands in the air. He took of his expensive black cap and rubbed his bald head. "Sasuke, just start from the part where you ask Sakura her name and she leaves."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, now get back in your Director's chair!"

Everyone took their places again while Sasuke tried to relax.

"So, I didn't catch your name…" Sasuke started looking towards where the pink haired girl stood. But he was shocked at what he saw. She was gone.

"Ok!" the director said happily, walking onto the stage. "There, was that so hard?"

""But don't we have to do this part over?' Sasuke asked, only to get a glare from the camera man.

"What? And waste film?" the camera man asked. Sasuke sighed.

"There ain't no business like show business…" he muttered, walking off the set. "I'll be in my trailer."

"Come back in time for scene two!" the director called after him.

* * *

A/N: So how'd ya like? Yeah, Sasuke is very stressed out with his new job, but hopefully he'll get through it! Be sure to review if you want more! 


End file.
